


Back to the Basics

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron helps Harry with.. something..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Basics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge fic I wrote, but accidentally read the challenge wrong, so I never posted it to the challenge. Thus, you are left with the first line challenge a la Moit.

_Order of the Phoenix US edition page 651_

“I’ve told you,” Harry muttered. “Snape reckons I can carry on by myself now that I’ve got the basics. . . .”

Ron gave him a look. “Harry, it’s really not nearly as hard as you make it sound.”

Sighing, the brunette slumped down on his bed dejectedly. “It’s not-- I just like having help. I liked having him help.” He pulled a pillow over his face, groaning.

“I think you just liked him,” Ron said, sitting down on the soft duvet next to Harry.

Harry bit out a muffled profanity underneath the pillow.

Laying a hand on Harry’s thigh, Ron pulled the pillow away from his face. “You can’t just lay there moping all day,” he said.

“It’s not like I have anything better to do,” Harry said, glaring. He rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into another pillow.

Ron made a noise of disgust. He straddled the brunette, pressing his chest against Harry’s back. “I bet I can do it just as good if not better,” he said, his breath hot against Harry’s ear.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably, but said nothing.

Ron grinned widely against the fabric of Harry’s jumper. He slid his hands up the underneath the fabric to caress the soft skin he found there. Licking the soft skin of Harry’s neck, he bit down softly without leaving a mark.

“Have you tried doing it yourself yet?”

Harry shook his head, sending raven locks flying. He turned his head to look at Ron, cheeks flushed as desire suddenly flooded his young body.

“Would you like me to help?”

Biting back a groan, Harry bit his lip instead. “Are you sure you want to?”

“You know I would do anything for you,” Ron whispered, placing a chaste kiss against Harry’s dry chapped lips.

“Okay,” Harry answered nervously. He rolled out from under Ron and got to his feet. “Let me get it first.”

Ron nodded, settling back in a more comfortable position. He crossed one arm over his stomach, rubbing his other arm in a nervous fashion.

“I just hope I’m up to Snape’s standard, Harry.”

“You will be,” Harry answered softly, taking a seat next to the redhead. “I’m just not ready to do this all by myself.”

As Harry lifted his wand, Ron caught his arm. “You’re sure it’s okay that I’m helping?”

This time, Harry smiled genuinely. “Ron, you’re my best mate,” he said. “I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Ron nodded, allowing Harry to lift his wand and remove the first silvery strand before placing it carefully into the pensive between them.


End file.
